Quínoa Verde
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: Gardevoir había sucumbido en la angustia y el miedo; exiliada del mundo Pokemon que conocía y abandonada por su entrenadora decide arrojarse a la muerte sin darse cuenta de que sus propios pensamientos atraerán la ayuda que la guiará a transformarse /— ¿Quién eres?, tu aura… no luce normal—escuchó la voz juvenil y masculina, se sonrojó al verlo y quedó sin habla/ Ligero AU, Gijinka
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : Quínoa Verde

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet

 **Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a su creador Satoshi Tajiri, sin embargo la historia aquí escrita es de mi completa autoría, ¡Digan no al plagio!

 **Pareja** : Sir **.** AaronxGardevoir (gijinka)

 **Resumen** : No sé si contará como Pokefilia, pero dudo que hubiese existido alguien que no pudiera caer preso de los encantos de la nobleza. Gardevoir había sucumbido en la angustia y el miedo; exiliada del mundo Pokemon que conocía y abandonada por su entrenadora decide arrojarse a la muerte sin darse cuenta de que sus propios pensamientos atraerán la ayuda que la guiará a transformarse ¿estás bien del todo?

—Yo… yo no era esto—se tocó la cara encontrándose con una nariz pequeña y unas mejillas delicada y rosáceas a pesar de su extraña palidez, siguió examinando su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que tenía muchas otras partes de las que antes carecía, se sonrojó al sentir sus redondeces pronunciadas a su parecer donde antes solo habían gráciles ondas— ¿Qué me sucedió? —no tuvo tiempo de seguir reaccionando pues sintió algo que pasó frente a su cara a una velocidad sorprendente

— ¿Quién eres?, tu aura… no luce normal—escuchó la voz juvenil y masculina, se sonrojó aún más al ver a la persona justo frente suyo, ese joven frente suyo le parecía de alguna forma muy bizarra que antes no hubiera pensado

¿Lindo quizás?

 **Notas** : ¡Hola a todos! Me presento ya que nunca había publicado en este fandom, soy Kigen y me alegra mucho estar aquí, no sé si alguien me haya visto en otros foros pero he de decir que me llena de felicidad ver que la gente es muy cálida por estos rumbos.

Normalmente escribo en el fandom Naruto o Inuyasha, pero quise intentar algo diferente, un día, leyendo un fanfic que me recomendaron me llegó la inspiración y empecé a trabajar en este proyecto que espero que les guste, aunque (realmente) es un poco rara la idea, pero ¿Qué se le va hacer? Así es la imaginación.

 **Advertencias** : No creo que haya de momento, salvo las normales, un poco de AU, creo que nada más de momento.

 **Señas de lectura:**

"…"= Sarcasmo

'…'= Pensamientos

 _Cursiva_ = Palabras resaltadas

 **Aclaración** : De momento el Pov's no tiene nombre, pero eso es por un motivo que en próximos capítulos se aclarará. Disfruten la lectura :D.

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _Pov's_

No sé dónde estoy.

Solo recuerdo que mis padres me decían que corriera mientras eran envueltos en una extraña luz roja de la que ya habían logrado escapar varias veces, pero luego ya no… fueron heridos casi hasta el límite por unos aterradores pokemon grises a los que llamaron Mightyena.

Esos pokemon seguían las órdenes de unos seres que nunca había visto, altos, con ojos multicolor y pelo muy fino, casi comparado al de un Eevee… ellos fueron quienes enviaron esa luz que los hizo desaparecer en el aire para después gritar de felicidad.

¿Dónde están mis padres?

Vagué sola por varios días, contaba lunas y soles, tengo hambre y miedo, llevo días en que no los veo y algo me dice que es probable que no los vea más ¿Qué será de mí? Aún soy muy débil para defenderme, no he podido ni aprender ataques de mi tipo, si en este momento un pokemon me atacara podría comerme o no sé qué más.

Escuché una voz aguda detrás de mí, moví el pasto por error al retroceder tan rápido y escuché una voz diciendo "¡Ya te vi!", corrí, pude verla, era una de esas extrañas criaturas que atraparon a mis padres

—Charlotte, vuelve a casa, se hace tarde—escuché una voz diferente, esa era más grave

—No entraré aún madre, encontré algo—la misma voz de antes me seguía persiguiendo hasta que sentí algo, un golpe en mi cabeza y vi como mi alrededor empezaba a desaparecer en un parche borroso

—'Ayuda'—fue lo único que pude pensar antes de ver la luz roja que atrapó a mis padres envolverme hasta encerrarme en la oscuridad…

Intenté salir pero no conocía ningún ataque ofensivo y no podía ver nada, solo empecé a llorar mientras deseaba que todo acabara y que esto no fuera más que una pesadilla, sentí el encierro dejar de moverse cuando dejé de luchar, y un grito en el exterior; risas, puedo oír casi todo con claridad.

— ¡Te atrapé! —No dejé de llorar aterrada, esa criatura festejaba mientras yo seguía ahí— ¡mamá mira, ya tengo mi primer pokemon! — ¿Por qué nos capturan?

—Me alegro mucho, pero entra ya, tu padre no tarda en volver—escuché pasos, no siento movimiento siquiera aquí dentro

Pasó un tiempo en el que solo escuchaba voces afuera, algunas palabras; y de un pronto a otro y sin previo aviso me vi fuera de nuevo, a lo que me puse de pie luego de secar todo rastro de lágrima de mi cara, no pude mentir, sentí alivio al salir de ese lugar oscuro. Alcé la vista y pude distinguir a tres seres extraños y la que ya había visto frente a mí.

—Mira, ¿qué pokemon es este papá? —vi al ser extraño, alto y gordo acercarse a mí a lo que solo retrocedí, me recordaba a esos Snorlax a los que no les importaba dormirse sobre las demás criaturas ni ahogarlas

—Es un Ralts—me denominó, extrañamente podía entender a esas criaturas—aunque he de admitir que tuviste bastante suerte Charlotte, esta es una muy especial, es un espécimen shiny—no supe en que se refería cuando dijo eso pero luego lo aclaró—sus colores son totalmente distintos, esto solo ocurre en uno de cada diez mil pokemon de su misma clase— ¡ah! Eso explicaría el porqué mis padres me decían que aunque fuera diferente, nunca me avergonzara de cómo era, los otros Ralts no jugaban conmigo y me miraban de mala manera

— ¡Me dará más suerte en los concursos! —la extraña que ya conocía tenía una maraña de pelos color amarilla y tenía algo en los ojos que no pude identificar, eran celestes y su brillo no supe reconocerlo

—Claro que te dará más suerte, pero debes entrenarla como es debido, de momento es un pokemon totalmente inútil por lo que veo, si se dejó atrapar de ti solo significaría que no conoce ataques—ese sujeto tenía razón, vi a la que parecía quien me atrapó acercarse a mí

—Te volveré más fuerte y bella, la mejor—mis ojos se iluminaron ilusionados ¿sería verdad? Por alguna extraña razón no pude sentir rencor por encerrarme—pero si me fallas…—no terminó, los más grandes alrededor de ella la miraban curiosos

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo el "Snorlax" que parecía macho

—Nada—respondió el ser pequeño y amenazante frente a mí, he de admitir que tuve miedo esa vez

…

¿Saben?

Pasó el tiempo, recuerdo los duros entrenamientos, maltratos, tratos buenos, días y noches practicando para lo que ella me proponía, ¡sí!, pues también se encargaba de educarme y de enseñarme, aprendí que esos seres se llamaban humanos y que al igual que los pokemon se emparejaban y tenían hijos, muchos desarrollaban profesiones y otros entrenaban, participaban en luchas y concursos luego de capturar pokemon, digamos que mi vida como Kirlia no fue del todo mala, y extrañamente sigo sin saber por qué no puedo guardarle rencor a esa humana.

Me ha entrenado, me ha enseñado a pelear y me ha educado, aunque también soy una sirvienta y cuando no hago algo bien recibo castigos, a veces no como, me encierra en mi pokeball en la que extrañamente cada día me siento más cómoda, cada vez hay más luz y se convierte más en un santuario de meditación, supongo que entre más fuerte me vuelva ese lugar se vuelve más cómodo.

Recuerdo mi proceso para evolucionar a Gardevoir, fue el más difícil y extenuante de toda mi vida, días y noches, los pokemon del padre de Charlotte me atacaban sin piedad mientras yo atacaba a lo que pudiera utilizando confusión y psíquico, ataques inútiles cuando salía el Skuntank y con el que solo podía utilizar hoja mágica esperando que se debilitara.

—Vamos Kirlia, no seas inútil, si ganas podrás participar en un concurso pokemon como el resto de tus compañeros—se refería a los otros pokemon capturados por ella, todos ellos ya eran ganadores hasta nivel alto… mientras yo tuve un mal encuentro con los nervios cuando apenas ella era una niña y yo un Ralts con poco entrenamiento

No podía dejarme ganar, ya estaba casi debilitada cuando en mí sentí una fuerza recorrerme el interior, utilicé todas mis habilidades y el entorno en conjunto para lograr debilitarlo, recuerdo que justo después de esa pelea me desmayé y desperté convertida en una Gardevoir mientras ella me decía un "buen trabajo".

Pasaron algunos meses más, participaba en concursos los cuales ganaba mientras sentía que servía para algo más que solo llevar una bandeja y lucir de adorno, recuerdo el día en que me dio la MegaPiedra a mi cargo, cuando me dijo que esperaba al día siguiente que obtuviésemos al fin una cinta nivel experto.

Nunca pensé que me arrepentiría tan rápido de que confiaran en mí.

Me enseñó a ser coqueta, encantadora con el público, a ganar en todo… sin embargo eso no fue suficiente. Bastó una Gothitelle mucho mejor entrenada que yo para que todo callera a pedazos a nuestro alrededor.

Ese día sucedió lo inevitable, y que definitivamente me iba a romper lo poco de corazón que me quedaba luego de haber perdido a mis padres.

—Te dejaré aquí, puedes llevarte tu Megapiedra si quieres, no necesito otra perdedora a mi lado, ya he tenido suficiente de confiar en ti y no ver resultados, a partir de hoy, eres libre, haz lo que quieras—no pude evitar hiperventilar mientras a través de telepatía le preguntaba qué había hecho mal—desde que te atrapé supe que eras inútil, nunca te defendiste, fuiste el pokemon que menos trabajo me costó, en su momento pensé que era porque estaba destinada a ser entrenadora, luego cuando no pude atrapar a Pachirisu me di cuenta de que yo no era buena realmente, sino que tú eras muy débil—sentí como cada palabra me hería más profundo

Puse mis dos manos en mi pecho mientras tomaba mi cabeza, no podía perderlo todo, no otra vez ¡Estaba sola de nuevo! No quise escuchar lo que seguía diciendo, pero aún conservaba la esperanza de que no me abandonara ¡qué me dejara demostrarle que valía la pena! Haría lo que fuese, puede que no fuera la mejor de las humanas que había conocido, pues nunca me felicitaba ni me abrazaba ni nada parecido, pero igual cuidaba de mí y me enseñó todo lo que aprendí luego de la separación con padres, ella me dio un hogar, escuché como su áspera voz volvía a sonar.

—Por eso trabajaba más duro, intenté ser la mejor y hacerte la mejor, pero después de lo de hace unas semanas vi que ya no dependía tanto de mí, sino de ti, eres muy débil—la vi mirarme a los ojos antes de quebrarme con sus siguientes palabras y hacerme derramar lágrimas amargas—por un momento tuve fe en ti, pensé que eras especial… pero la perdí—dicho esto la vi voltearse y mirarme sobre el hombro—no te preocupes, si te hace sentir mejor, solo te utilicé como quien utiliza un arma o en tu caso, un bonito listón—vi que a lo lejos la esperaba la Sunflora que siempre me había odiado, lo sentía

En eso no volteó más y yo solo me sumí en la depresión, vagué durante días en soledad, esperando algo, lo que fuera, una luz, una esperanza… no podía evitar llorar cada que recordaba a esa persona, a esa por quien yo daba todo.

Me senté bajo un árbol de extraños frutos mientras solo deseaba morir, o algo parecido, empecé a cerrar los ojos mientras me sumía en un profundo sueño.

Totalmente ignorante de que alguien desde la oscuridad de la noche me miraba curioso.

 _End Pov's_

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Notas Finales** : Creo que ha sido un buen capítulo de inicio, aunque algo triste, pero al fin y al cabo es solo el inicio de una historia de amor. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles para nuestra pareja, estoy pensando de hecho que la trama será un poco más difícil de llevar.

¿Qué dicen?

Necesito ayuda, quiero hacer una pareja secundaria pero aún no decido a los dos personajes que quiero. ¿Alguna idea? Espero ver y saber qué más les gustaría leer, ya llevo adelantado algunos capítulos si todo sale bien.

Gracias por leer y por todo el apoyo. Déjenme un Review si les ha gustado, si quieren compartir su opinión y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia que me ayude a mejorar puede ser también por PM.

Gracias por todo, nos leemos en la siguiente

Se despide

 **Kigen-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título** : Quínoa Verde

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet

 **Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a su creador Satoshi Tajiri, sin embargo la historia aquí escrita es de mi completa autoría, ¡Digan no al plagio!

 **Pareja** : Sir **.** AaronxGardevoir (gijinka)

 **Resumen** : No sé si contará como Pokefilia, pero dudo que hubiese existido alguien que no pudiera caer preso de los encantos de la nobleza. Gardevoir había sucumbido en la angustia y el miedo; exiliada del mundo Pokemon que conocía y abandonada por su entrenadora decide arrojarse a la muerte sin darse cuenta de que sus propios pensamientos atraerán la ayuda que la guiará a transformarse ¿estás bien del todo?

—Yo… yo no era esto—se tocó la cara encontrándose con una nariz pequeña y unas mejillas delicada y rosáceas a pesar de su extraña palidez, siguió examinando su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que tenía muchas otras partes de las que antes carecía, se sonrojó al sentir sus redondeces pronunciadas a su parecer donde antes solo habían gráciles ondas— ¿Qué me sucedió? —no tuvo tiempo de seguir reaccionando pues sintió algo que pasó frente a su cara a una velocidad sorprendente

— ¿Quién eres?, tu aura… no luce normal—escuchó la voz juvenil y masculina, se sonrojó aún más al ver a la persona justo frente suyo, ese joven frente suyo le parecía de alguna forma muy bizarra que antes no hubiera pensado

¿Lindo quizás?

 **Notas** : ¡Hola a todos! Al fin he dado señales de vida para actualizar el fic, prometo que no tardaré tanto en la siguiente actualización, la universidad te come lentamente y sientes que lo que quedará es un cascarón sin vida XD. Muchas gracias a quienes han manifestado su apoyo de verdad :D .

 **Advertencias** : No creo que haya de momento, salvo las normales, un poco de AU, creo que nada más de momento.

 **Señas de lectura:**

"…"= Sarcasmo

'…'= Pensamientos

 _Cursiva_ = Palabras resaltadas

 **Aclaración** : De momento el Pov's no tiene nombre, pero eso es por un motivo que en próximos capítulos se aclarará. Disfruten la lectura :3 .

Capítulo 2

 _Pov's_

—Tienes un alma muy noble—la voz que escuchaba en medio de mi sueño era muy clara—pequeña, ¿te gustaría de nuevo darte una oportunidad de ser feliz? —di un paso hacia atrás, la extraña figura solo me miró mientras yo intentaba esconderme un poco más

—Realmente ahora solo quiero morir, no quisiera seguir siendo una carga para nadie, solo doy vergüenza y problemas ¿no es así? No soy fuerte, ni lo suficientemente talentosa o bella… no sirvo—el espectro me miraba con algo parecido a un deje paternal mientras seguía reflexivo

—Pequeña, ¿qué pensarían tus padres si te escucharan ahora?

En eso recordé…. Mi padre… Mi madre….

Ellos.

— ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que lucharon para mantenerte a salvo? —lo recordé, mi padre, un Gallade tenaz fuerte y lleno de amor por los seres vivos, me protegió al final, junto a mi madre, una Gardevoir única en su clase, con su vestido blanco manchado de un color café casi permanente, víctima de tantos años luchando al lado de mi padre, errantes viajeros, pasando hambres y angustias con tal de llegar a un lugar donde pudiésemos estar a salvo

No tuve palabras para enfrentar los ojos brillantes frente a mí, solo empecé a llorar en silencio arrepentida de ser también una cobarde ¿es que no tenía acaso una misión en el mundo? ¿Querer sentir que alguien te aprecia o te protege era acaso un pecado?

Sentí una mano en mi azulado cabello mientras escuchaba palabras tranquilizantes del ser frente a mí que solo intentaba darme calma.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres ser feliz? —escuchar esa pregunta solo me hizo desear arrojarme hacia él suplicándole que fuera lo que fuera lo hiciera, que me ayudara ¡Qué yo haría lo que fuese para dejar de sentirme así!

— ¡Sí quiero! —la voz me salió en un agudo lloriqueo, pude sentir como a mi alrededor todo se sentía un poco más cálido

— ¿Aunque tengas que soportar un poco más el dolor? —sin importarme nada más solo moví la cabeza en una afirmativa, el espectro sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer

—Confío en ti pequeña—fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir de pronto como si fuese golpeada mil veces por un Machamp, mi cuerpo se arratonó y cada centímetro de mi piel ardía como si me hallara dentro de un volcán, quise llorar y gritar pero nada se oía, parecía que me fuese a desgarrar la garganta

—'No sé si pueda soportarlo'—me dije a mí misma antes de ver que a mi alrededor empezaba a notar extrañas manchas negras que nublaban donde fuera que dirigiera la mirada, el empaño de las lágrimas junto con el dolor solo me hizo perder el conocimiento en un momento tan efímero que deseé fuera eterno

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Está frío, muy frío allá afuera.

Bastante frío en realidad, no recuerdo nada de lo que ha sucedido.

¿Una pesadilla quizá?

Tal vez; tengo el cuerpo entumecido y no siento nada, me arde la piel como si al moverme esta se despegara de mí, solo deseo encontrar una solución a todo esto… quizá un ungüento de bayas meloc puedan ayudarme, siempre fueron un tesoro en mi vida especialmente porque nunca recibía antídotos… siempre salía a buscarlas o esperaba debilitarme para estar en paz y sin presión aunque fuera unos minutos.

Intento abrir los ojos pero duelen, un esfuerzo más, uno, dos… todo está borroso, no puedo enfocar nada pero empiezo a sentir algo frío golpear mi mejilla curiosamente sin darme dolor a pesar de toda la irritación que sentía en ella.

¿Viva? ¿Muerta?

Tal vez ese extraño ser hablaba de ir al paraíso y no lo supe interpretar.

¡Es una maravilla!

Siento un extraño dolor en el brazo y solo alcanzo a mover un poco el cuerpo, hay algo raro…

No sé lo que es pero ahí está.

— ¿Es… ta? — no escucho aún, solo pude escuchar eso y sabía que no era la voz del ser de antes, no puedo incorporarme ¿qué he hecho para que cada respirar sea más un dolor que un placer?

—No en…—quise responder "No entiendo" pero no pude articular nada más, me sorprendí más de lo normal ¿acaso yo hablé… con mi voz?

— ¿Estás muerta? —ahora sí escuché, pude empezar a enfocar y el dolor se iba apaciguando, coloqué una mano en el suelo sintiéndolo extraño aunque con la auténtica textura del pasto lleno de rocío

—No estoy muerta—la voz se me hizo propia de cuando hablaba por telepatía o con otros pokémon pero más real, más nítida

—Menos mal, estaba muy preocupada—parpadeé un par de veces más hasta que al fin pude distinguir las copas de los árboles, abundantes y de gran suerte bloqueando la luz del sol de manera que podía sentirme menos aturdida— ¡Hey, te estoy hablando!

—Disculpa—me apoyé en mis manos para intentar incorporarme al menos hasta quedar sentada lográndolo y preguntándome por qué el esfuerzo es mayor que antes

— ¿Puedes entenderme? — volví despacio la vista hacia quien fuese que me hablara viendo una pequeña Fennekin amarilla sentada en mi vestido blanco

—Sí, si no lo hiciera no habría podido responderte—le dije antes de empezar a estirar los brazos sintiéndolos pesados y doloridos como cada centímetro de mi piel, mi vista se dirigió al cielo e hice ademán de cubrirme los ojos con mi brazo

Extraño, este no es mi color de piel, es pálido pero no lo suficiente.

Un momento, estas manos… esto tampoco es mío

—Esto no es mío—susurré antes de taparme la boca con la mano, abrí mis ojos más de lo normal al empezar a recorrerme el rostro—Yo… yo no era esto—susurré a la nada y a la vez para esa pequeña pokémon junto a mí, una nariz pequeña, sí, ahora tenía nariz, mis mejillas, ¡estaban acentuadas! Y las sentía calientes

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Vaya que los humanos son extraños…

¡Humana!, ¿será posible qué…? bajé mis manos inmediatamente y la vista, ¿dónde están mis finas curvas y suaves curvas?... esta redondez… en mis pechos… ¡no es mía tampoco!

— ¡Ah! —tuve que gritar, mi cintura era fina y mis caderas aunque no sufrieron gran cambio sí eran más grandes y redondeadas, especialmente en mis posaderas… sentía mucho calor en el rostro, debía estar sonrojada—Fennekin, necesito agua—no pude evitar que mi voz saliese como una súplica, mientras la pequeña tipo fuego torcía su cabecita hacia un lado sin entender por qué le pedía algo como eso—por favor…

—No los entiendo, no puedo cargar agua pero vi un río en lo que paseaba hasta que te encontré—movió su cola al dar la vuelta y empezó a caminar—sígueme

Intenté ponerme de pie y se me hizo extraño, poder sentir la textura del pasto entre mis dedos era una sensación agradable y a la vez distante ¿de verdad era yo?

No podía ser… ese pokémon se veía tan amable… ¿lo habrá hecho al propio?

—Tienes un color de cabello bastante extraño para ser humana—tomé mi cabello corto entre mis dedos y lo miré, azul eléctrico, como si mi color shiny no se hubiese perdido—por cierto, yo no tengo nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo? Jamás había conocido a un humano que pudiese hablar con pokémon

—Mi nombre… creo que tampoco tengo…—recordé como Charlotte solo me llamaba Gardevoir, así que no creo que cuente como nombre

— ¿No tienes, estás segura de que eres una humana?

No supe responder en ese momento, llegamos a un río de suaves corrientes, me reflejé y tuve que respirar profundamente mientras me sostenía de la orilla.

Soy una humana. Yo soy una humana. Ahora lo soy.

No supe si reír o llorar, la impresión no me dejaba reaccionar y las emociones empezaron a acumularse en mi corazón, todo estaba empezando a ser borroso y unas manchas negras empezaron a aparecer en donde apuntara la vista.

— ¿Humana estás bien? —dirigí mi vista a la Fennekin y pude escuchar a lo lejos una voz antes de ver aparecer un pequeño pokémon azul de un arbusto— ¡Humana! —me sentía lo suficientemente mareada como para vomitar, algo dijo la pequeña a mi lado y se abalanzó hacia el extraño, no lo soportaría mucho tiempo más ¡ni siquiera entendía qué están diciendo!

— ¡Riolu ¿a dónde vas?! —volteé al escuchar una voz muy firme y juvenil antes de que todo se volviera negro— 'Esto de ser un humano es difícil'—fue lo último que pude pensar

End Pov's

Aaron Pov's

Riolu ha salido corriendo y no sé el motivo, aún nuestra conexión de aura no es lo suficientemente fuerte para entenderlo claramente pero sé que es urgente: nunca ha huido de mí de esa forma y menos a tal velocidad. No puedo hacer más que seguirlo y desear que tenga un buen motivo para dejar el entrenamiento, realmente nos hace falta para prepararnos para la competencia de caballeros que habrá en algunos meses.

Apenas si veo su cola y rastros de hojas moviéndose, es veloz, aún puedo sentirlo, su energía no dejará que lo pierda pero de igual manera no es prudente seguirlo de esta manera, aún me falta entrenamiento para poder perfeccionar el arte y don de aura.

— ¡Riolu ¿a dónde vas?! —abro los ojos cuando lo siento detenerse y camino un rato hasta que veo algo extraño

Una mujer.

Debe tener cerca de mi edad, cabello de un color bastante extraño, como un turquesa brillante, su vestimenta era un vestido blanco con mangas largas con varios cortes o rasguños en ellas y donde termina el vestido, pareciese que huía de algo ya que está un poco sucia, quisiera seguir detallándola pero gira en mi dirección solo para perder el conocimiento frente a mí. Esto no puede ser peor.

— ¡Doncella! —la llamo y no sé si fue por cortesía o porque así la sintiera, podría haber tenido ya esposo incluso pero no parecía el tipo de mujer que estuviese casada desde tan joven; corrí en su dirección y coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo, retiré sus lacios cabellos de su cara y no pude evitar fascinarme ante su belleza

Apenas y recuerdo sus ojos como ámbar llegando a tonos naranja, labios rosa, tez perfecta parecida a una muñeca de porcelana y rasgos finos. ¿De dónde habría salido? No parecía humana. Riolu se acerca a mí y a ella empieza a olfatearla, seguro para reconocerla, hago lo mismo y llega a mí un aroma a flores, como lírios y rosas cerca suyo.

—Riolu, ¿tú la encontraste? —lo vi mover la cola y esconderse tras de mí cuando un pokémon salió de casi debajo de su vestido y empezó a gruñirnos

Una Fennekin. Ella debía ser su dueña porque buscaba morder mis manos y que no la tocase.

—Tranquila, tranquila, no le haré daño—le dije mientras intentaba acariciarla a lo que se alejaba, suspiré mientras sentí a Riolu asomarse con temor a lo que acaricié su cabeza felicitándolo por el exitoso hallazgo, al fin se relajó

Volví mi atención a la mujer y le tomé el pulso, este se notaba acelerado. Sea lo que sea algo la estaba martirizando. Cerré mis ojos para mirar si su aura se hallaba perturbada y no pude evitar abrirlos a la misma velocidad.

¿Quién era esa mujer…?

¿Qué era esa mujer…?

Decidido. Esperaré a que despierte pero me la llevaré de aquí. No es seguro ni sano para ella, se ve enferma y su condición no me permite saber por qué motivo está así. La tomo en brazos sorprendiéndome de lo ligera que es y dejo a cargo de la Fennekin a Riolu, él sabrá dirigirla a su compañera.

Debo correr para poder llegar antes de que empeore.

End Aaron Pov's

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Notas Finales** : Me disculpo porque sea tan corto, el próximo será más largo XD. Gracias por la espera y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo? ¡Lo que sí puedo decirles es que nuestro hermoso Riolu nos narrará un poco de lo que nuestra querida Gardevoir no pudo escuchar! ¿Qué habrá sucedido entre él y Fennekin en lo que Aaron llegaba? ¿Cómo reaccionará Aaron al escuchar de los labios de Gardevoir que era un pokémon?

¡Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!

Ahora la pregunta del cap: ¿Qué nombre les gustaría para Gardevoir? Si tienen alguna sugerencia sería de gran ayuda ya que aún no me decido XD.

Gracias por leer y por todo el apoyo especialmente a:

 **Scrilop** : Gracias de verdad, por ser mi primer review en esta historia y por mostrar tanto entusiasmo y apoyo :D, definitivamente habrá un Vaporeon en esta historia pero aparecerá más adelante, un saludo ;D

 **Brandoxx:** ¿En serio eres de por aquí? ¡Genial! Y tienes razón, es un poco extraño ver hombres en FF especialmente como escritores (pero en realidad cuando los hay escriben muy bien), ¡un saludo y gracias por el apoyo :D!

 **Dragon Titanico** : De hecho, la realidad en el mundo pokémon, si fuese en nuestro mundo sería muy notorio, se nota que los humanos somos crueles en estas cosas. Creo que sí usaré a Braixen para Lucario, me los estoy imaginando juntos y después de que encontré una imagen de ellos quedé enamorada de como lucían ¡Gracias por la ayuda y el apoyo :D!

 **MiuRobin** : ¡Gracias por el apoyo!, espero que te guste este capítulo, yo también quiero actualizar pronto (créeme XD)

Y gracias a todos los que han manifestado su apoyo dando en favoritos o seguir, son geniales x3.

Déjenme un Review si les ha gustado, si quieren compartir su opinión y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia que me ayude a mejorar puede ser también por PM.

Se despide

 **Kigen-chan**


End file.
